


Matching Hawaiian shirts, Drinks in Hand, Toes in the Sand

by BeanieJedi33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda to 13x23, Dean has a Fear of Flying, Dean's Fear of Flying, Fluff, Hawaii, Hawaiian vacations, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, coda fic ish, team free will on a vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: Set after 13x23, but assuming Lucifer and Michael are both dead, and all that's left is to take the people back to the AU who came over, and TFW takes well needed vacation to Hawaii. Work In progress. Summary and Tags will be updated as chapters are posted!





	Matching Hawaiian shirts, Drinks in Hand, Toes in the Sand

It was over. They were finally done. Thanks to Jack’s powers, Sam, Dean, Cas, Mary, Bobby, and the rest of the people from the apocalypse universe, were able to destroy both Lucifer and Michael. Mary and Jack took Bobby and the others back to their world, and stayed behind for a little while to help them rebuild. 

Now, it was just Dean, Sam, and Cas, left in the bunker. Dean walked over to the table, three beers in hand. He gave one to Sam and Cas, and kept one for himself. Dean raised his bottle for a toast, as did Sam and Cas.

“Here’s to another apocalypse averted, and a well-deserved vacation,” Dean said, as the three of them clanked their bottles together, and took a really big drink.

“Agreed. Do you wanna hit up Hawaii like we were talking about?” Sam asked.

“Oh, hell, yes,” Dean said.

“When were you guys were talking about vacation?” Cas asked, tilting his head.

“Before Michael and Lucifer came over, Dean was talking about how, we might be actually able to retire, and when we did, he said he wanted you, me, and him, to all go to Hawaii together,” Sam said.

Dean blushed, a little when Sam told Cas about his slightly sappy retirement plans. Cas, on the other hand, was overjoyed, he often felt like he never had a true home or true family, but hearing how Dean wanted him to retire with him, and go on vacation, meant Dean really truly saw him as family. Cas had a family after all. It was Sam, Dean, and Jack.

“You’d want me to come with you guys?” Cas asked, still so happy to realize the two humans he loved most, loved him too.

“Of course, Cas,” Sam said.

“Yeah, Cas. You’re family. You’re stuck with us. And I know I don’t say it enough, but I really do love you, Cas. I couldn’t imagine not having you in my life anymore,” Dean said. 

“I’d love that,” Cas smiled big, which again, made Dean blush.

“Great, so it’s settled. Hawaii, here we come,” Sam said. 

“Great, I’ll find us a nice resort to stay in. You know, one of those really fancy places where they serve you drinks with tiny umbrellas?” Dean said, really excited about the idea of sipping a fruity drink with a little umbrella.

Sam, rolled his eyes, before heading off to his room. 

A few days later, they had everything planned, and they were ready to head off to the airport, just as soon as Dean actually packed.

“Dean, I can’t believe you’re not packed. This whole Hawaiian vacation thing was _your_ idea and you’re not even ready?!” Sam yelled to Dean, exasperated. 

“I’m gonna pack. Chill out, Sammy. C’mon, Cas,” Dean said heading to his room, “You can pick out a few things, from my closet to wear,”

“Okay, Dean,” Cas said, and the two of them headed for Dean’s room.

Dean knew Cas probably didn’t have any other clothes other than his usual trench coat and that wasn’t gonna cut it in Hawaii. He’d probably need some normal clothes. Tourists just didn’t walk around in long trench coats and business suits in Hawaii. As much as Dean loved seeing Cas in the trench coat, and found it hotter than he’d ever admit out loud, Cas would probably need jeans a t-shirt for their trip to Hawaii. Come to think of it, Dean didn’t really have touristy clothes, and they’d probably need to buy something when they got there, but Cas would still have to show up in something normal looking.

“Okay, Cas, so, I don’t really own any outfits for Hawaii, so we’re gonna have to buy stuff there. But, you can’t show up in uh,” Dean smiled, checking Cas out, as he looked as Cas in that trench coat of his, before quickly looking away, so Cas wouldn’t notice, “you can’t just show up in that. People are gonna stare. The last thing we wanna do is draw attention to ourselves,” Dean started digging around in his drawers for something for Cas to wear, “Here. Try this,” Dean said, tossing Cas a pair of his jeans, a black t shirt, and a navy blue long-sleeved button up to wear as a second layer.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said, before walking down the hallway to the bathroom, Dean’s clothes in hand.

Dean figured Sam would bring a backpack, and he’d would bring one, and Cas could just use his if he needed one for things like laptops and smaller things. Dean was busy shoving some of his clothes and toiletries in a duffle bag, when Cas came back in, now in Dean’s clothes.

“Uh, Dean, what do you think?” Cas said, holding his own clothes in his hand.

Dean turned around, “I can’t really tell. Put your own clothes over there,” Dean pointed to his dresser.

Cas put his own clothes on the dresser and posed as he held out his hands, showing off Dean’s clothes, “What do you think?”

Dean swallowed hard. _Shit. Damn, he looks better than I thought he would’ve_

Dean realized he should probably stop staring at Cas, and actually say something, “Uh, you look great, Cas. Really. I like it,”

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas smiled.

“No problem, Cas. I uh, packed you some of my clothes I figured would fit and put them in an extra duffle for you. But we’re probably gonna buy clothes there, since we don’t exactly dress like normal tourists. You can probably wear your normal clothes to the airport, since people often travel for business, but once we get to the airport, you can change into that” Dean said.

While Cas went back into the bathroom to change back into his usual clothes, Dean looked around the room, taking one last look to make sure he had everything. Once Cas came back, Dean put the clothes Cas had, inside his backpack, so Cas had something ready to change into as soon as the landed.

“Okay, let’s go,” Dean grabbed his bags, and Cas’, because he was a gentleman, and left the room. 

Soon the three of them were driving on the long, backroads, headed towards the airport, fake IDs and all. Dean was singing loudly and off-key. Cas and Sam knew this was just Dean distracting himself from the fact that in a couple of hours, he would have to do the thing that scared him most- fly in an airplane.

A guy who saved the world several times is still scared of airplanes Sam thought as he shook his head.

They pulled up to the airport, and Dean chose the lot that was farthest away, because the least number of cars would be there, so Baby would be safe. Dean was still worried about leaving her alone for so long, so he kissed her hood, as he said goodbye.

Both Sam and Cas rolled their eyes so loudly, Dean could hear them rolling back in their heads.

“You ready to go, Dean?” Cas said, arms crossed giving Dean a look that said are you done already?

“Yes, yes, I am,” Dean said, not happy with the way Cas and Sam were rushing his goodbye with Baby, “Let’s go guys,”

The three of them walked over and boarded the shuttle that took them from the parking lot to the terminal. The shuttle was pretty crowded, so the three of them had to share a bench. Three grown men were not meant to fit in that bench. Dean would never admit it, but he loved being squished right up against Cas. Dean not only loved the contact, but he loved that he could smell Cas, and Cas smelled like clean, fresh air mixed with a warm, sunny meadow. Dean could lose himself in that scent. 

The ride from the parking garage to the airport wasn’t long, but to Sam it seemed endless watching Dean and Cas sneak looks at each other when the other wasn’t looking. Sam hoped that now they didn’t have to save the world, and they had time for themselves, the two of them would just confess their shit and get on with it already. Sam knew how much they loved each other, and he wanted them to be happy. They were his family and he just wanted them to recognize they both had a chance to really have something special with each other, if only they were brave enough to make a move. 

_Two guys who have faced down the end of the world, couldn’t face their feelings with one another_ Sam wondered how he ended up as the emotionally stable one of the family.  
The shuttle bus arrived at the airport, and the one thing Sam was still wondering was how would Dean get through this flight. Sam knew Dean had a fear of flying, and as far as Sam knew, Dean still had that fear. Sam was gathering his luggage, when something caught his eye. He saw Dean, backpack slung on his back, carrying both his duffle bag and Cas’. 

_Could you be any more cliché Dean?_ Sam rolled his eyes, hoping that at some point on this trip, the two of them would work their feelings out.

The three of them got off the bus, and headed inside, fake IDs in hand. It was early, so not many travelers had arrived yet. Dean and Cas went to desk to check their bags, while Sam was checking to see if their flight was still on time. 

“Hello, please place your bags on the scale, and show me your IDs and boarding passes,” the lady told them.

Dean place their bags down and gave her his ID, along with their boarding passes. Cas wasn’t paying attention, so Dean tapped him on the shoulder. Cas gave the lady his ID. The lady finished checking them in, while Sam was walking up.

“Okay, you are all set on your trip to Hawaii. It’s a very romantic place, so I’m sure you two will have a wonderful time,” the lady told Dean and Cas, as she handed them back their IDs and boarding passes.

“Well, uh,” was all Dean could get out but he was blushing furiously, and suddenly found the pattern on the floor to be very interesting.

Sam smirked at that before handing the lady his boarding pass and ID as well.

“Thank you, sir, just hand me your bag and you can get on your way,” the lady told Sam, handing him back his things. 

Sam handed her his bag, and the three of them were ready to go through security. 

“Okay, Cas, we’re going through airport security, which means we need to not draw attention to ourselves,”

“Okay, Dean,”

“Now that means no long staring or getting in people’s personal space. Capiche?”

“Yeah, I capiche,”

 _He only does that with you, Dean_ Sam thought, but didn’t say anything.

As they were waiting in line, they heard on of the security guards say, “Remember to take off your shoes, jackets, and empty your pockets, please!”

“Do we really have to do that?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, Cas, I know it’s a pain, but I’ll make it up to you,” Dean said.

“How are you gonna do that Dean?” Sam asked, smugly, knowing _exactly_ how Dean wanted to do it.

Dean, knowing what Sam was implying, told him to “can it” before walking off take off his jacket and shoes, and put his backpack in a bin, so it could be checked.

Cas was going to ask Sam what we meant by his tone and comment, and why Dean was so defensive, but he happened to notice Dean taking off his jacket, and suddenly forgot all about that and decided to stare at his green-eyed hunter. Watching Dean walk around in just a flannel and a t-shirt, was practically naked for him, so Cas was very entertained. Sam noticed Cas’ staring, and realized he wish he’d have Jack along for the trip to keep him company so he wouldn’t have to watch Dean and Cas’ awkward staring and flirting.

Dean walked right up behind Dean and started to take off his jacket and shoes as well. Dean didn’t notice at first, so when he turned around, and just saw Cas taking off his clothes, well, it was a little too early to be having the thoughts he was having. 

Cas took off his trench coat, and folded it before putting it in the bin, and placed it on the conveyer belt. 

“Excuse me sir,” a TSA man said, “you need to take off that other jacket as well,”

“Why?” Cas asked.

“Because, I said so, that’s why, and it’s the rules. Just do it sir, or I’m gonna have to escort you away,” the TSA man rudely replied.

Cas glared at the man, annoyed that he had to go through this. He was an angel of the Lord for crying out loud. He’d led armies in epic battles, and now he was being told by some random person what to do. 

Dean was a little distracted in his thoughts, but noticed Cas glaring, and figured he should probably calm Cas down, before someone thought they were suspicious or before Cas blew up on the guy.

“C’mon Cas, let’s go over here,” Dean said, placing on arm around Cas’ waist, and the other on Cas’ arm, trying to lead him away from the man.

Cas turned his head and locked eyes with Dean. Cas could felt all of his annoyed feelings leave him, when he was looking at Dean. Looking into his eyes, felt like coming home, and gave him a sense of peace. He followed Dean away from the man.

“C’mon, Cas take off the jacket. We’ll put it back on soon, that guy isn’t worth the trouble” Dean told Cas.

Cas took off his jacket and place it on the conveyer belt. Dean was staring at Cas, and he really hoped Sam didn’t notice. Dean always considered Cas smaller physically to him, or well Cas’ vessel, technically. But when Dean saw Cas in just one layer, just his thin white button up, well, he may have been mistaken. The shirt was quite tight on him, and hugged his arms very nicely. Dean wondered how the shirt didn’t rip open.

 _Damn, Cas has a nice body_ Dean thought to himself.

Dean went through the giant metal detector, first followed by Cas. However, the TSA man who got into it with Cas earlier, decided he wasn’t through with Cas, so he told another one of the TSA agents to give Cas a pat down, after he went through.

Another TSA man pulled Cas aside, and gave him a pat down. It wasn’t long, so they just did it off to the side, and not in another room. Unfortunately for Dean, he had a perfect view of watching another man feel up Cas. The TSA agent didn’t do anything sexual or touch him in any way like that, but Dean still felt jealousy watching him touch Cas’ arms, rub his hands down Cas’ stomach, and pat down Cas’ legs. Dean wasn’t a possessive or jealous guy, and knew logically he had no reason to feel this way, he just felt upset that he’d spent ten years pining for Cas, and this guy met Cas ten seconds ago, and had touched Cas in more places than he had.

Sam watched the whole exchange. He had no words to say, other than he loved those two assholes and wished they would just be happy together. 

The three of them finally made it through airport security, with no more problems. They had a little time left to kill before their flight, so they decided to get a little food before their flight. Before grabbing food, they stopped in one of those magazines and news places that sold magazines and other souvenirs. Dean was wondering around, before he came across a few stuffed animals. He found a cute bee, and picked it up for Cas. Meanwhile Sam and Cas were looking at some of the magazines and books, looking to maybe buy something.

“Hey, Cas?” Sam turned to Cas.

“Yes, Sam,” Cas replied.

“Has Dean said anything to you?”

“About what?”

“Well, he has a fear of flying, and it’s pretty bad, so I was just wondering if he’s said anything to you, about it or about being scared. I know he tends to be a little more open with his emotions around you,”

“No, Sam, he hasn’t. In fact, he’s been the one to calm me down, when I got angry with one of the security guards,” Cas started to feel bad that Dean was focusing on him, when he should’ve been focusing on Dean.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it Cas,” Sam said, noticing Cas’ guilty look, “You know how Dean is, he always hides his feelings, especially if he notices someone else needs taking care of. It’s just who he is,”

Cas and Sam shared a look, thinking of all Dean’s done to help them.

“Don’t worry, Sam, I’ll take care of him,” Cas said, referring to Dean’s fear of flying.

“Thank you, Cas,” Sam patted him on the back, and walked over to another section of books, so he could find some in-flight entertainment.

Cas, meanwhile, looked for some things to keep Dean busy during the flight, and distract him from his fear of flying. 

After spending way too long shopping in various stores throughout the airport, Cas found a few magazines for Dean to read and also spent time downloading movies on one of their tablets for them to watch. They all met up after their little shopping spree at the McDonald’s in the airport to get some food before their flight. Sam was gonna lecture Dean about his unhealthy eating choices, but decided against it, figuring Dean needed some comfort food, given he was going to have to face one of his biggest fears soon. Dean did, however, give Sam grief about ordering a salad at McDonald’s.

Before they knew it, it was time to board their first of two flights. First flight was from Wichita, Kansas to Los Angeles, California, and the second was from Los Angeles to Honolulu. Dean was doing fine up until that point. Even watching the other passengers boarding didn’t make Dean feel nervous, he actually felt calm, standing and waiting in line to be called.

But after hearing the flight attendant call, “Boarding Group C, you are now ready to board. Please have your boarding passes in hand and no running down the ramp, please,” Dean turned white as a sheet. He began to feel sick and started to fall over. Luckily, Cas caught him, and wrapped his arms around Dean. 

“Dean, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay. Deep breaths, Dean,” Cas told Dean, grabbing a hold of Dean’s hand, to comfort Dean, and give him something to squeeze in case he felt sick.

Hearing Cas’ voice, and feeling his touch helped calm Dean down enough so he was able to walk, but he still held on to Cas’ hand for support. If Dean weren’t so scared, he’d be a little embarrassed that he was a grown ass man who had a fear of flying, but he was too busy figuring out how to walk. Sam walked beside Dean, ready to help Cas hold him, in case he fell over again. Sam also noticed how Cas made Dean feel okay, after he freaked out. Yep, his brother was really in love with the angel, and also really hoped he’d pull his head out of his ass at some point soon.

They bought three seats together. Cas took the window seat, Dean sat in the middle, and Sam took the aisle seat, so he had extra room to stretch his legs. 

“Here, Dean,” Cas said, handing Dean a bag with a few magazines in it, figuring now would be a good time to show Dean what he got to distract him, “I got you some things to keep you busy during the flight,”

“Wow, Cas, thank you. I, uh, got something for you too,” Dean said, reaching into his bag and pulled out the stuffed bee, “I know how much you like bees, so, I got you this,”

Cas eyes’ lit up and he gave Dean a big smile, “Thank you, Dean,” seeing Cas happy, made Dean feel better and forget about his fear of flying for a little while.

“Oh, and I downloaded some movies for us to watch,” Cas said, pulling the tablet out of Dean’s backpack, and handed it to him.

Dean put the tablet on his fold out tray, so all three of them could watch. Unfortunately, a flight attendant came by and told them to fold up the tray, because it was time to take off, and trays couldn’t be down during takeoff. This got Dean all upset again. 

Dean reached over and grabbed Cas’ hand and squeezed hard. Cas leaned over and stroked Dean’s shoulder, trying to sooth him. Dean felt a lot of comfort in Cas’ touch, so buried his face in the crook of Cas’ neck, and started whimpering. It would’ve been funny to see a man as big as Dean leaning over in a tiny airplane seat, halfway in Cas’ lap, whimpering, if it wasn’t so sad to see. Sam knew Dean always liked to put on a brave face, so if Dean was this open about his emotions and fear, he knew Dean was really scared. Sam did the only thing he could think of, and just rubbed Dean’s back and told him it was going to be okay. Cas also hummed Metallica in Dean’s ear to calm him down, as he knew Dean loved to listen to them, and knew some of the words since Dean often played their music in the bunker. Dean ended up calming down, as soon as they reached altitude, and climbed off Cas, before settling down in his seat. Sam was gonna give him some shit for acting like a four-year-old, but decided against it. They spent the rest of their first flight watching movies on the tablet Cas brought. As they started to make their final descent into Los Angeles, Dean started to feel upset again, so he grabbed Cas’ and Sam’s hands and squeezed his eyes shut until the plane landed and arrived at the gate. 

As soon as the flight attendant announced it was okay for them to get off the plane, Dean bolted out of his seat and ran off the plane. He left so quickly, he forgot his backpack. 

Cas and Sam shared a look before Sam said, “Go get him, I’ll grab our backpacks,”

Cas nodded and ran after Dean. Cas first ran to the closest men’s bathroom, thinking Dean would’ve gone to vomit after he got off. He heard the sounds of a man vomiting in one of the stalls and used busted down the door to help him, figuring it was Dean. Unfortunately, the man in the stall was not Dean. The was a few moments of awkward staring between the man kneeling over the toilet, who turned around to see Cas, and the angel. Cas placed two fingers on the man’s forehead and healed him, so he’d stop vomiting. Cas figured, even though it wasn’t Dean, he still should help him. After all, it was his job to watch after humanity and take care of them, even if that included humans throwing up in airport bathrooms. 

Cas ran out of the restroom to find Dean, again. He searched by all the gates, and passed by many vacationers and business travelers., all waiting for their flights. The longer Cas went without finding Dean, the bigger his worry began to grow. With each gate he passed, with no sign of Dean, Cas started to panic, until he saw one that was empty, save for a lump of flannel. No flights were going in or out of the gate until later, so Dean was all alone, curled up on the floor behind one of the seats, head between his legs, crying. 

“Dean?” Cas kneed down next to Dean.

Dean was still shaking, and didn’t look up.

“Dean, it’s okay. It’s me,” Cas said, gently, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean’s head snapped up at the sound of Cas’ voice. Thinking both Sam and Cas were with him, Dean immediately started to get up, and wipe his tears, putting on a smile, trying to act like nothing was wrong. 

“Dean,” Cas said, “it’s just me,”

Dean started to let his real emotions show again, and with that, his fear, and he started to fall down, before Cas caught him, and pulled him into a hug. 

“Dean, it’s okay. It’s okay you’re safe,” Cas whispered in his ear.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

Cas wished there was something to do to help Dean. And then Cas realized there was, and he wished he’d thought of it sooner, “Dean, I can help you with this,”

Dean pulled away from Cas to look at him, “How?” Dean questioned.

“I can use my Grace, to put you to sleep during the entire flight,” 

“No, Cas it’s okay, you don’t have to do that. You do enough for me, for us, already,”

“I want to, Dean, I hate seeing you in pain,”

“No, Cas don’t worry about it,”

“What is this really about, Dean?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you won’t accept my trying to help you, and I saw how you tried to hide your pain, when you thought Sam was here, too. Dean, you know it’s not weak to need help or to feel scared, right? Neither me nor Sam think of you as weak because of this. We love you, Dean. We just want to help,”

There it was. Cas could always see through whatever walls Dean put up and always seemed to understand Dean almost better than he understood himself. 

“I know, Cas. You’re right. It’s just my whole life, I’ve been told to ‘be strong’ and ‘be brave,’ and showing any fears made me weak, and I didn’t wanna be that for Dad or for Sam,”

“You’re not weak, Dean. You’re the bravest man I know,”

“Thank you, Cas,”

“So, will you let me put you to sleep for the flight, now?”

“Yeah, Cas,” 

“Good. Now, let’s go meet Sam and the gate for our next flight,” Cas pulled Dean by the hand and led him to their gate, where Sam was waiting for them.

“Everything okay?” Sam asked, when they showed up.

“Yeah, everything’s great. Cas is gonna put me to sleep during the flight so I can just sleep during it, and not have to feel anything,” Dean explained. 

“Cas, that’s a great idea,” Sam said.

“Thank you, Sam,”

As soon as they were seated on the plane, Cas put two fingers to Dean’s head, and Dean was out like a light. Dean slept peacefully during the flight, while Sam read one of the books he bought, and Cas was watching some of the movies he downloaded. The flight went smoothly, and the only hitch was Dean decided during his sleep to reach over and cuddle Cas. Sam snapped a few pictures of it on his phone.

Eventually, the flight landed, and three people who deserved a vacation more than anyone, were finally going to have one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Oh and if you wanna follow me on Twitter, I'm Beaniejedi33


End file.
